


she's lucky she's cute

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, more sleepy supercorp and bed cuddles, soft girlfriends in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Lena gets up in the middle of the night to get a drink, returning to bed to find Kara spread across the bed, leaving no space left for Lena to fit.





	she's lucky she's cute

**Author's Note:**

> I like sleepy supercorp but can you blame me? Rated G but there's one f-bomb.

Lena pads across the dark room, her feet cold against the floor of Kara’s apartment. Thirst has driven her out of bed and as soon as she rectifies the situation, she’ll head straight back to bed and to the arms of her girlfriend.

It’s quiet, calm, early on this Sunday morning, and Lena hopes it’s an indication of how the rest of the day will go, a nice and relaxing day with Kara, something they both deserve. 

Lena shivers as she reaches the kitchen, her thin t-shirt doing nothing to warn off the morning cold, but it’s more than enough to sleep in with the space heater that is Kara curled around her.

She fills a cup with water from the tap, downs the entire thing in one go, then fills another to take back to bed. Having to pull herself from against the warm press of Kara’s body once was enough, thirst be damned, she wouldn’t do it again this morning.

Lena smiles, a giddy feeling rising in her chest as she realises how much has changed in the last month, how now, instead of wishing she could curl up next to Kara as she heads towards her own, cold bed, alone as always, she’s walking towards her girlfriend’s bed, where Kara likes to have her as close as possible, limbs tangled as they lie in bed together.

Lena bites her lip when she reaches Kara’s room, to stop herself from laughing and waking Kara. She’d excepted to find Kara lying on her side of the bed, where she left her, not spread eagled on her stomach, across the bed, the blankets tangled around her waist. It’s incredibly adorable, the way Kara’s face is pressed into the pillow, mouth open, probably drooling as she snores lightly.

None of that should be cute but it really is. It poses a problem though, because there isn’t any room left for Lena to fit on the bed.

She puts the glass down on the bedside table and surveys the scene for a moment, and so what if her eyes linger on Kara’s toned legs or the muscles of her arms and back? She’s pretty sure Kara wears a tank top and short shorts to bed because a, she’s always warm, and b, because Lena, on more than one occasion, has mentioned how much she likes them on Kara.

But back to the problem at hand, she needs sleep, she needs  _ somewhere _ to sleep, and right now Kara is taking up most of the space. 

She considers just going to sleep on the couch for about half a second, and while the couch is comfortable and she would probably get some sleep there, Kara isn’t there so that immediately counts that option out.

She doesn’t want to wake Kara, because obviously the easiest option would be to just wake Kara and tell her to move, but she doesn’t want to do that. Her girlfriend has been way too busy recently, she can’t even remember the last time that Kara got to sleep through the night, without being woken by an emergency, and she doesn’t want to be the cause of waking her on the one night she may actually get to sleep through if Alex holds her promise.

But she must admit, the idea of waking Kara  _ is  _ a pleasant one, for her anyway. She’d whisper Kara’s name, watch as her girlfriend stirs, the way she’d try and press her face further into the pillow to avoid whatever is trying to wake her. Lena would lean over her, press a kiss to her exposed shoulder, her cheek, and then Kara would turn into her instead, chase her lips and Lena would smile as she leans in for a proper kiss instead.

Except no, that involves waking Kara and she doesn’t want to do that.

There is a small corner at the bottom of the bed Lena could maybe fit is she curls up really small, but that’s not overly practical and would lead to a bad sleep, chastising from Kara, and possibly end up with her falling to the floor. So not an option either.

The obvious option, besides waking Kara, is just laying straight on top of her, which sounds rather nice from her point of view, but also may wake Kara too.

She’s running out of options as she looks over Kara again (she’s still cute but Lena needs sleep too). If she just moves Kara’s arm…yes, that could work, there’d be enough room on the edge of the bed for her to lie if she moves Kara’s arm closer to her body.

Lena gently pushes Kara’s arm, careful to be slow so she doesn’t wake her, except Kara doesn’t move, not even an inch. Lena pushes again, a bit harder this time, and nothing. Kara’s usually so malleable, easily moving with Lena, but right now, Kara is an absolute dead weight. Even before, Lena easily slipped out of Kara’s hold, but not now, now, she can’t move Kara at all.

Well, shit, that’s not going to work either. She considers bracing her feet on the ground and trying again, but she suddenly imagines her feet slipping, toppling to the ground, and with her luck she’d do something stupid like knock the bedside cabinet as she goes down and end up soaking wet, her glass of water falling with her too.

So no, she’s not going to try again.

Sleeping on top of Kara and hoping she doesn’t wake her it is, then.

Carefully, she crawls onto the bed, careful to avoid Kara’s sprawled limbs as she does until she lowers herself against Kara’s side, half on top of her, half on the bed, legs ending up tangled over Kara’s and her head over Kara’s arm. It’s not the most comfortable position but it’s enough to be pressed close to her.

“I was wondering where you were,” Kara mumbles, voice low in sleep, Lena feeling the ghost of her breath against her face.

Lena sighs, after all that, her planned had failed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Kara hums. “It’s okay, I missed you,” she says as she shifts under Lena. Lena lets herself be moved until Kara is pressed against her back, much the same way she had been before she got up.

Lena settles further back into Kara’s chest, feeling warm and content again. Lena sinks back even further into the hold when she feels a kiss pressed to the back of her neck.

“Is that why you spread yourself across the bed, leaving no room left for me?” Lena asks, smiling again at how cute her girlfriend is.

“I was looking for you,” Kara says, clearly still more asleep than awake and fuck, if that’s not the cutest thing Lena has ever heard. It’s not like she was annoyed in the first place to find the entire bed taken up, but now, there’s no way she can be mad because Kara was just looking for her after she left her alone in bed.

“I was thirsty,” Lena replies. She wiggles in Kara’s hold so she can turn around and see Kara, head resting on the same pillow. “I’m back now.”

Kara smiles sleepily, everything that’s happened in the last ten minutes worth it, just to see that smile. “Good.”

Lena tilts her head up, presses a kiss to Kara’s forehead. “Sleep, darling, I’ll be here when you wake.”

Kara nuzzles in close. “You better be.”

It doesn’t take long before Kara’s softly snoring again, Lena herself growing sleepy again, Kara’s warmth and light snores more comforting that Lena ever thought something so simple could be.

And then she’s drifting back to sleep again too, wrapped up in Kara, where she knows she belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
